The talking gastly
by dsloupa
Summary: This story traces the adventures of Tate Kikuko, the only son of Agatha the elite 4 champion in Kanto. You may remember the Gastly of The ghost of maiden's peak. This is in fact our young man Tate, transformed despite himself into a Gastly.


Prof. Oak: Hello there! Welcome to the world of pokémon! My name is Oak! People call me the pokémon Prof! This world is inhabited by creatures called pokémon! For some people, pokémon are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself...I study pokémon as a profession.

Tate: Hold on, you really think a pokemon can only be described by this?

Prof. Oak: I'm a professor, I know what Pokemon are all about. I've repertoried the 150 different species of Pokemon inside my Pokedex!

Tate: I disagree, but first... Let me tell you all about my story.

.

 **Chapter 1. Kikuko's family**

Agatha Kikuko was an elite member since several years now. She had a strong character, which made her a terrifying opponent. Her speciality were ghost pokemon, and her main pokemon was a Gastly, now evolved into a proud Gengar.

She was also a mother since now 5 years, having an only child with a man named Fergus, which she meet in Jadielle, the city where she originated, and where she still lives on this very day. He was a simple man, raising very young kids in the town's child day care center. His gentle personality made him the perfect man to get along with Agatha's terrible personality. They got wed after the birth of their firstborn, Tate. Now, they lived in a peaceful house with their pokemon, and life seemt quiet and enjoyable.

One afternoon, Agatha was alone on the indigo plateau with the rest of the league, and was off fighting experimented trainers. As always, she showed herself strong and impressive to everyone's else eyes. Often, only her Gengar was needed to get rid of the adversary team. That day, she was wearing a long and beautiful purple dress with embroided jewelry and small black pearls ornating it all. Her dress was a perfect match for her black eyes and hazel hair. After an intense fight against a Primeape, she called her husband during her break. That's when he announced her with much enthousiasm that they were off for two days with their son and their friends on a school trip to the safari parc.

Several days later, in the old school bus that was on its way for Parme town, radio noises could be heard:

\- Krshh... Sun will probably not be meeting us today, Gérard!

\- Krshh... Indeed, the Pokemon league taking place today will most than likely happen in the middle of rain and mud! I can already sense the water pokemon making the most out of this.

Rain drops were falling loudly on the metal of the old, rusty car. A young man sat in one of the front seat with black, curly hair and wearing a white and brown jacket looked at the drops running down the window. There was something peaceful about his glare, and he was sat in a relaxed way. His name was Fergus, which happened to be sat right next to Prof. Oak. They always made the trip together, while three supervisors were behind them.

The professor was also young, brown hair carelessly taken care of, and wearing strange shoes that looked like slippers.

Sat in the back, face half hidden behind his black hair, curly hair that looked like Fergus', young Tate was sat down with his classmates, and happily singing a song about Pokemon to kill time. Like his dad, his eyes were glowing bright, and he looked happy to be there.

Everyone was still listening to the old, broken radio.

\- Krshh... Do you believe this Arcanine weather will still go on for a long time? Krsshhh... Lot of rain...

\- God damned radio!

\- SPONK

The driver just kicked off the radio, which apparently killed it on the spot.

\- Come on now, it's not that big of a deal, said Fergus, apparently amused by the situation

One of the supervisors bended over the organisators of the trip

\- Mr. Kikuko, do you really think it's a good idea to go out by that weather? I'm not sure everyone will enjoy the mud

\- I do believe some rain drops aren't going to stop us, answered Fergus

\- I'm under the impression that this weather wil only get worse from now on, whispered the young girl, quite worried about it.

She knew the Safari parc could be quite dangerous by that weather, but the people who had had organised the trip seemt confident enough, so she dropped the topic.

Once they arrived, everyone got off. Children got in line and followed adults until the entrance of the park. Professor Oak jumped on the occasion that the organisators were leading children away to discreetly talk with his coworker, with an arrogant tone.

" Hows's Agatha? Still in the elite four after all this time? "

Fergus could feel that his question wasn't that innocent and tried to answer him in the most direct way possible.

" Of course. She's an important member of the Pokemon league. And she's doing just fine. "

" Yeah... I'd say you're jealous. ", sighed Fergus

" Why would I be jealous? I became professor after beating the league. "

" Not jealous of her, but of me. What you feel towards her looks more like bitterness than anything else. "

" What makes you think so? "

" Because I'm the one she has chosen. ", answered Fergus in a smirk, before leaving to join his son that was currently pulling out tuff of grass, helped by one of his classmates. Prof. Oak looked at him angrily before glaring at Tate, which was only reminding him his biggest defeat: The one where he lost Agatha.

A supervisor suddenly talked.

" Please get in line, children, we're finally heading to the parc. "

Turning back to Fergus, she continued

" Mr. Kikuko ... "

" Right. Children, it's your first school trip today. For the occasion, we'll discover Pokemon in their natural habitat and professor Oak will give you a demonstration on how to catch them! Tonight, we'll sleep in a camp nearby, in the middle of the wilderness. " answered Fergus with enthousiasm.

Meanwhile, on the way back home, the radio in the old, rotten school bus seemt to fight for its life still. Between two crackling noises, the driver was still wondering if that school trip was a good idea.

\- Krsshh, so, Gérard, do you have any news about the weather? Krshh... Yes, I'm afraid we got some informations. Krsshh... Today, Kanto will go through a terrible storm.

\- Well then, let's hope I can make it home without too much trouble, thought the bus driver.

\- Krsshh... it's insane... the storm in question formed right above the ocean... Cinnabar island are already hit by it... Gyarados are seen around it acting oddly...

The bus driver looked in his rearview mirror, concerned, and witnessed the black clouds slowly forming in the sky.

\- Please, we beg of you, today, stay at home. Krssh.

That's when a strange and eerie music started out of nowhere between the cracking sounds originating from the radio.

Thanks to Vhyxen for the translation. Retrouvez la fanfiction en Français sur Strawberry-loupa. Deviantart.


End file.
